Forgotten Colors
by loafbread
Summary: Miku was found in the Gardens of Vocaloid School, after two weeks of being unconscious, she woke up with no memories. She only got her name. Who really is she? Slightly based on Code Geass' ps2 game called Code Geass: Lost Colors. YURI but no mecha and geass things. A/N- I do not own any of the characters or anything that were mentioned!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- based on Code Geass: Lost Colors, but there will be no mecha and those Geass things. A little way to get myself from being in Author's block by from my lates fanfiction, Code Geass: Lost Colors.**

**Xxxxxxxxx**

Luka and Gumi were talking about the school festival in the Vocaloid Gardens.

But the both of them stopped talking when they noticed a girl coming out from the bushes.

"Who are you?" Luka glared.

But before the girl could answer.

She fell, she fell into deep consciousness.

Xxxxx

It's been 2 weeks since they saw the girl, but still no signs of her being conscious.

"I'll go get us some drinks Luka." A purple haired guy said.

"Please do." Luka said.

Luka stared at the girl for some time now.

"_She's pretty, who could she be?" _Luka thought.

The girl moaned.

"Where am I?" The girl groggily said.

"You're in Vocaloid School; you've been sleeping here for two weeks." Luka said.

"I see." The girl said.

"What's your name?" Luka asked.

"I….. I don't know" The girl's eyes widened.

"You… wait." Luka went into a corner and grabbed a bracelet.

"Is this yours?" Luka asked.

"Where did you find it?" The girl asked.

"We found it in your hands." Luka said.

"Well, it must be mine." The girl said.

"I see. You must be Hatsune Miku." Luka smiled.

"Miku….. What's yours?" Miku asked.

"Megurine Luka." Luka smiled.

"What a pretty name, it suits your pretty face." Miku smiled.

"Oh." Luka blushed.

"Well… here's your drink- YOU'RE AWAKE? SHE'S AWAAAAKE!" The purple haired boy gave Luka her drink then he ran off shouting those words.

"His name is Kamui Gakupo." Luka said.

"Everything…. a lot has been changed." Miku smiled.

"Well of course, it's 2100 you know." Luka smiled.

"2100?!" Miku shouted.

"Whoa, I didn't expect that you would make our visitor scared Luka." A blonde boy said.

"I did not." Luka said.

"I'm Rin Kagamine, and he's my twin brother Len Kagamine." The blonde girl said.

"I'm Gumi Megpoid, the tall blonde girl is Lily, and the one who's holding a phone is Akita Neru."  
A green haired girl smiled.

"Hello." All of them said in unison.

"Well what do we have here? Welcome to Vocaloid School miss-"A blue haired guy said.

"I'm…. Hatsune Miku." Miku said.

"I see, I'm Kaito Shion, again, as the student council president, I welcome you to Vocaloid School as a new pledged student." Kaito smiled.

Every one of them cheered.

"_Who am I?" _

"_WHAT THE HECK IS VOCALOID SCHOOOOOL?!"_

Miku thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N- pretty interesting for me. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Again, the plot will be like in the game of Code Geass called Code Geass: Lost Colors, but again, there's no MECHA and such things as Geass and powers, just pure fluff. Till' next time. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I'm writing this out of anger, so please bear.**

**Xxxxxxxx**

Vocaloid is an international singing school, it was owned by the Crypton Company, and its rightful heir is Megurine Luka, Megurine Luka is known in Vocaloid School as the school maiden, because when she sings, she can smoothen someone's hearts. She's the perfect girl any guys or girl would want to date. But she never _liked _anyone, not until the memory-less teal haired girl came. She made everything so, _fluffy _for her.

The only thing that the teal haired got was her bracelet with her name in in.

"_Hatsune Miku"._

"_What exactly is Vocaloid School?" _Miku asked in the student council room.

"Oh yes, it's an international singing school owned by our righteous vice-president Megurine Luka." Kaito smiled.

"Oh." Miku said.

"Do you want to hear me and Luka sing Miku?" Gakupo asked.

"No." Luka said.

"It would be great, but…. Since Luka won't like it, I'm okay." Miku sheepishly smiled.

"Now you broke the poor girl's heart." Rin smiled while approaching Miku.

"Yes indeed, let us help you Miku." Len tapped Miku's back.

"Oh fine, what song?" Luka said.

"Anything as long as it can return her memories, or supposedly it could help her up to unlock her memories." Kaito joined in.

"How about _Go Google It?" _Gakupo said.

"I'm okay now, please play the song." Luka pointed to the speaker.

"Sure thing." Gumi went to the speaker and when the song started playing they stared to the songers at awe.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Please do not ask me why.  
All of you wants to know me I think...  
Please do not ask me why.  
All of you wants to know me.  
_

_This is the first time I'm feeling this way.  
For starters, a noob should lurk more before making any post.  
I want to become friendlier with you.  
If you wanna act all intimate, then do it on the VIP board!_

_If you've got something to say, why not just say it clearly?  
What do you think of me?  
How should I know?! "Google it, you bum!"_

_"Google it, you bum!"  
"What's your email address?" "Google it, you bum!"  
"Where do you live?" "Google it, you bum!"  
"What types are you interested in?" "Google it at Yahoo!, you bum!"  
"When can we meet again?" "Google it, you bum!"  
"Do you like eggplant?" "Upload it, you bum!"  
"Are you in a relationship?" (I kinda do wanna tell you that...)_

_I can't be honest with you. This is bad..._

_Your voice is echoing repeatedly in my heart.  
Delete it! Mod, do your thing already!  
I will talk about your charm.  
This place is not your diary!_

_Troll Megurine, go home already! Stop making unacceptable threads!  
I want to know what you really think.  
How should I know?! "Google it, you bum!"_

_"Google it, you bum!"  
"What are your three sizes?" "Google it, you bum!"  
"What color are your panties?" "Google it, you bum!"  
"Are you wearing any panties?" "Google it at Rakuten, you bum!"  
"I've always liked you." "Shuddup."  
"I love you." "Good work multi-posting."  
"Please understand how I feel." (I actually do understand...)_

_My real feelings are trapped inside my heart..._

_With this attitude, I will seriously get myself hated.  
I actually love you more than anyone else.  
"Realize this already, you doof!"_

_"Please don't get the wrong idea.  
You, you have nothing to do with this...  
My face is red because of the red tuna."  
"You won't be honest with me?" "I can't!"  
"I like you." "Are you stupid?"_

_If my true feelings can actually be google'd,  
then I will "age"(bump) my entire self to you..._

_Please do not ask me why.  
All of you wants to know me I think...  
Please do not ask me why.  
All of you wants to know me.  
(I promise the truth there.)  
(I want to become sweet girl.)  
(honest feeling)_

_You search it with this google.  
_

Xxxxxxx

Everyone in the room clapped.

"That was a great song Luka!" Miku smiled.

"Thanks." Luka said.

"It's the song that you played last year right?" Gumi asked.

"Yep." Gakupo smiled.

"Now look at Gakupo, why wouldn't you accept him already?" Kaito teased.

"I wouldn't." Luka said.

"Miku! Do you want me to tour you into the school?" Rin asked.

"Sure." Miku smiled.

"How about me?" Len joined in.

"Nah, you'll be baffling about your Banana's anyway. Let's go Miku!" Rin grabbed Miku's hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where are we going?" Miku asked.

"I'll tour you, you see, I've been interested In you Miku." Rin confessed.

"I see." Miku answered.

"Can you sing?" Rin asked.

"I don't know." Miku said.

"Here, I'll sing the first part and you'll follow okay?" Rin smiled as she gave a piece of paper to Miku.

"Okay." Miku grabbed the paper. And the both of them started singing.

Rin started singing first.

_The first kiss tasted like tears.__  
__It was like the love in dramas.__  
__As if waiting for the right moment, the departure bell rang.___

_A winter wind brushes my cheek.__  
__So I blew on my hands and rubbed them together.__  
__The city is lighted by an illumination, as if magically casted.__  
__And made the naked trees sparkle.___

_I just couldn't say it.__  
__My feelings I kept inside.__  
__This is what I've decided to do.__  
__It's alright, I won't look back so_

And she was followed by Miku

_Thank you, goodbye.__  
__A bittersweet unrequited love.__  
__If I stopped moving now, I might think back to our past, so...__  
__Thank you, goodbye.__  
__I won't cry at all.__  
__The moment I thought that,__  
__Softly, the snow began to fall, so flowingly.__  
__When I touched it, it dissolved and disappeared._

But, the both of them stopped singing when they realized that Luka was staring at them.

"Miku…" Luka said.

"Eh…" Miku blushed.

"Miku! You're a great singer!" Rin exclaimed.

"I am?" Miku questioned her friend.

"Oh heck you are! You're not just any ordinary girl! Oh my gosh!" Rin exclaimed.

"Hehehe." Miku nervously laughed.

"Hey, Miku." Luka called out.

"Yes?" Miku smiled.

"I want you to sing with me in the Vocaloid Auditorium for the Festival." Luka smiled.

But before Miku could protest, she was kissed by no other than _Megurine Luka._

Miku's eyes widened.

Luka pulled back.

"Now, it's sealed, you can't break it. Now, meet me after school for practice." Luka waved.

And Rin was standing there in anger.

"_DARN …." _Rin thought.

Xxxxxxxxxx

**A/N- I hope that it is long enough for you guys, sorry for the late update, and oh, I didn't review this fict or edit it so please understand the errors. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

It's been a week since "the kiss" happened, and Miku was still dumbfounded

"Why is it that…" She stuttered

"That what?" Kaito joined her.

"AH! Kaito! Whaaa!" Miku yelped

"Ooops. Sorry about that my friend. So what are you thinking about? Is it about your memories?" Kaito asked

Miku stopped on her steps.

"Yes… it's about my memories, how troublesome." Miku sighed

"Don't worry, we'll be here to help you and support you!" Kaito smiled

"We?"

"Yes! We the student council of course! So please excuse me." Kaito then bid goodbye

Miku was all alone in the hallway

(**Miku's POV)**

"Oh my, what should I do? I don't have any memories, but there's one thing that I'm sure of, I can sing.

"Hey Miku!" Len called me out

"AH, hello Len." I stopped walking again

"We are searching for you!" Len said

"Searching for me?" I asked

"The vice-president wants to see you!"

"Oh, Luka?" I asked

"Yes, let's go!" Len grabbed me by the hand and we went to the student council room.

Xxxxxx

**Meanwhile…..**

"Hello? Everything seems fine.." Kaito said over the phone

"I see, just stay with her, and don't change everything. Right now, just go with the flow." The man over the phone said.

"AH yes, I understand"

Xxxxxxxxxx

When me and Len arrived at the Student Council room, everyone was there, except for our president.

"Hello MIKU!" Rin hugged me.

"Yo!" Gakupo said

"What do you need Luka?" I asked Luka

"Oh … can I talk to you in private Miku?" Luka said

I nodded and she led the way, we went to the school rooftop.

She sighed at me and said "It's about the festival."

"What about that?" I pouted

"Look, I'm sorry if ever I- forced you—or sealed "it" with a kiss… I—I'm sorry." Luka blushed

"It's okay. But what should we sing?"

"No. don't mind the singing. I want your memories to return first." She said.

"but how?" I asked her

"Hmmm. Being inside the campus won't help you. How about I'll tour you-"

"Rin said that she'll tour me." I cut her out

"Oh, if you're still afraid about the kiss, then fine. I—I don't have to force you. You can quit." Luka said facing away

Then a pang of guilt hit me

From all the people that she knows, why me? She can have Gakupo, or Kaito.. But why me?

"I'm okay really; it's just that… my loss of memories is bothering me." I confessed

"I see, I'll help you recover your memories, can—I have a copy of your blood? Or any DNA of yours?" Luka asked

"I can give you my blood."

"Sure, how about tomorrow after school? I'll pick you up from your classroom." Luka said

I nodded and we stood there in an awkward manner

"Say, how old are you Luka?" I asked her

"I'm …. 20 years old." She gave me a nervous chuckle

"You're 20? WHAAT~" I yelled

"AH yes, I- I keep repeating school." She giggled

"You're 20 and you're still a 3rd year?"

"Ah yes, I want to avoid responsibilities and marriage." She said

"Marriage? You mean, you already have a fiancé?" I asked her

"Ah yes…" She frowned

"And who is it?"

"It- Kaito." She said

"Kaito? But…. The both of you are still students, and you said-

"yes, but by the time that I've graduated, the marriage will…. "

Luke seems to be uncomfortable talking about her marriage so I decided to change the topic

"WELL, about the song! So, what song!" I smiled

She smiled and said "You decide. How about you'll write the song, and we'll edit it or something like that." She smiled back

"Okay then! How about after school tomorrow? It seems that we'll be busy for some things tomorrow!" I smiled at her

At that moment, my heart was beating faster, it feels, like… like… I'm starting to have "true" feelings towards her.. But I can't… she's a girl… and I am too. I'm… I'm so confused.

"Very well then, I'll have to see you tomorrow after school. Please enjoy the rest of your time." She smiled and waved goodbye at me.

The way her hair moves her body figure and everything else is so perfect. It's like a god has sent her. An angel from heaven.

I am inlove with her? Oh my.

I startled when I realized Rin was there smirking.

"Oh…. Such a dirty mind." Rin smirked

"What- what are you talking about?!"

"When she left, you're blushing furiously." She smirked

"WHAT…. Oh Rin. I'll have to cancel our appointment tomorrow." I said

"It's okay." Rin smiled

"I'll make it up to you alright?" I asked her and grabbed her hands.

"Su-sure." She blushed

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After my meeting with Rin, I kept walking aimlessly when I stopped at my tracks.

I saw Luka and Kaito talking to each other. I hid under the bushes and I saw Luka being uncomfortable, yet she's forcing herself to smile. I also saw Kaito but… then again, it seems that he's faking everything up.

So the both of them were forced to marry each other huh?

After the both of them got into the car, I went out to the bushes and stiffened myself.

I, then again walked aimlessly inside the campus. But I encountered Gumi

"Oh, Hello Miku!" She smiled

"Oh Gumi, how are you?"

"I'm fine, strolling huh?

"Ah yes, this is the smallest way to somehow recover my memories." I smiled

"Well, can I stroll with you?"

"Sure." I smiled at her and we talked about the Kagamine twins, and about Gumi

"You should know that Luka and Kaito are engaged"

"Ah yes, I know about that." I said

Then again, a pang of hurt hit me.

"So, oh.. Lily!" Gumi called a tall girl, with a long blonde hair.

"Hello Gumi, oh, you must be the one called Miku?" She asked me

I bowed down and introduced myself

"Yes, I'm Hatsune Miku. Pleased to meet you, and you must be?" I asked her

"Lily… Lily Matsuda, an acquaintance of Gumi." Lily smiled and that made Gumi blushed

Oh I get it, the both of them are dating. I smiled

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but are you two dating?" I asked them

"Yes." Lily smirked

"No." Gumi blushed

I giggled and Lily grabbed Gumi by the waist.

"No not here." Gumi whispered

"You should know that… I can hear the both of you, so please excuse me." I smiled to the both of them and I continued walking.

I got tired of walking so, I went to my quarters and I went to my slumber.

**(GENERAL POV)**

It was 12 midnight, when a meeting was held in Shion Military Group

"So, how was the target Kaito?" A man asked Kaito

"She's doing fine, father.. she's still can't remember a thing." Kaito said.

"And Luka?"

"She's doing fine too. Are you really serious about my engagement father?"

"Of course, she's the key to our greatest victory my son. With the Crypton Company's wealth, and connections, we can own the world."

"I see, but, what's the connection about Hatsune?" Kaito asked

"You see… with her voice, it could break the world, or burn the world into ashes my son… or in any ways." The man smirked

"How is that even possible?" Kaito's eyes widened

"One hundred years before you even, no I even existed, the teal haired- "

**MEANWHILE**

Luka was in her bedroom, she was brushing her hair.

_That girl, she- on the very first time I met her, it feels like she—caught me. She's like an angel.. her voice keeps echoing in my mind. That girl, she- she captured me._

Luka stopped her thoughts, when she saw her father, Luki came in.

Luka stood up and bowed slightly, "Good Evening Father."

Luki had a pink hair; his hairstyle is the same as Luka's but shorter.

"Good Evening, my dear daughter, how's your school?"

"It's been fine Father."

"I see, go to sleep right now." Luki bid goodbye and went on.

_He's always like that. It feels like he's hiding something. _

Luka sighed and went to her bed, there she laid everything down and expected a colorful day with…

_**Hatsune Miku….**_

XXXXXXXX

Miku jumped to her bed.

"WHA. WHAAAAAAAAAAAT IS WRONG WITH ME?" She screamed

(**Miku's POV)**

Did I just hear my name? So, someone is thinking about me? OH. Mehehe. I hope that it's Luka… oh what am I thinking?! She's engaged. She's meant for someone else! If not, then I'm sure she can work it out. She's the Luka Megurine! The Lone Princess of Crypton-

What am I thinking? I'm inlove with her. And it hurts every time when I think of someone else is with her.

But how can she help me with my memories? But…. YES, my memories are my first priority right now. Not some love sick ugh. ….. yes, My memories will be my first and foremost priority right now. Nothing more, nothing else.

I sweared to myself but…. Being with the Luka….. it's so hard for me to prioritize everything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**A/N- what do you think? Mohohoh. Sorry about some errors, I'm still an amateur. So Rate and Review! Arigato! **


	4. Chapter 4

Miku was walking in the hallway, along with Len; they're carrying boxes for their singing booth.

"So, you're going to sing with VP right?" Len asked with enthusiasm.

"AH yes…" Miku said lowly.

"What's wrong? VP is one of the most awesome singers in our school! You should be happy!" Len said.

"But… I want to sing with all of my heart." Miku said.

"Wait…" Len said as he stopped and gave Gakupo the boxes, he took Miku's and gave them to Kaito.

Kaito smiled and said "The both of you should take a break, Rin is in the garden, we, the seniors will take care of the other things, but be sure to return here after an hour and a half okay?"

Len nodded and Miku smiled.

The both of them walked and headed towards the little fountain.

"Hey, what do you mean by your thoughts earlier?" Len asked.

"What do you mean?" Miku asked as she sat on the bench.

"You said earlier that you wanted to sing your heart out with Luka."

"Oh, I mean… my memories are like my heart… but the problem is, I don't have my memories, so I can't sing my heart out."

Len nodded and said "You want this banana?"

Miku blushed and said "YOU PERVERT!"

"What? I mean THIS!" Len showed a banana sandwich.

_Oh, that banana._

"Uh, no thanks.." Miku said. Len raised an eyebrow and said "Hey…. Miku.. how are your memories?"

"I told you. I don't have one."

**Meanwhile**

Kaito was typing on his lap, while Luka was writing a song for their festival, Gakupo was busy, designing the room, along with Lily, Lenka, and Rinto who volunteered.

Then Kaito's phone rang, he went to the rooftop and he answered the call.

"What is it father?"

"I'll be leaving the town for tonight; can you manage to have Luka and that CV-O1 to spend some quality time together?"

"But why?"

"Reports says that, CV-O1 is only opening up to Luka.."

"I see, I'll do it.. have a nice trip father."

Kaito dropped the one and returned to the council room.

"Oh hey Kaito!" Rin greeted him on the doorway.

Kaito smiled and Rin came in first, followed by Kaito.

"Hello there!" Len came crashing down breaking the silence along with Miku.

"Len! Miku is fragile!" Rin took Miku and patted her head.

Kaito smiled and said "Luka, you can take your break right now."

"But I'm not doing anything." Luka said.

Kaito grinned and said "Luka, can you tour Miku?"

"But I said tha-" Rin said but was cut of fby Kaito

"Forget what I said, now… You can go now, I want Miku here not to be bothered by her loss of memories.." Kaito smiled

Luka smiled cheerfully, and grabbed Miku's wrists.

Miku who was confused was being dragged out by Luka.

Miku stiffened herself as well as Luka.

"Where are we going Luka?" Miku asked.

"Staying in the school wouldn't help you, studying the world's history won't help you neither, so the best thing to do is to tour you around the town. About the sample that I took to you."

"Yes, tell me about it."

"WE don't have any match." Luka sat down on a bench and continued "Who really are you?"

"I'm Hatsune Miku." Miku said..

"Let's rest first; I'll buy you some crème pie. Wait here." Luka stood up.

**MIKU'S POV**

What a bad news, no matches for my blood. Who am I? WHO REALLY AM I?

What if I was a bad criminal in the past and was forced to sleep?

What if I was an android that was used to rule the world? But failed, and I'm the only one who survived?

What if -

What am I thinking!

"Oy, Miku… are you alright?" Luka asked me.

My sweat dropped and said "Ah yes, I'm alright… thanks." I took the crème pie that she offered me and I took a bite and smiled at her, she smiled back at me and said "You're really pretty when smiling Miku."

I blushed and looked to another direction. She chuckled and said "So, our song will be about unrequited love."

"Unrequited love?" I asked her.

"Ah yes, you know that kind of love when no one approves.." Luka said

"Oh, why do we have to sing that song?" I asked her again.

"Well that's simple, because everyone can relate to our song." Luka smiled to me again.

Everyone can relate to our song? What is she talking about?

"You know what Luka?"

"Yes, what is it Miku?"

"From all the people that I met… you're the most interesting one." I smiled at her; I can see that she's blushing.

"Thanks…" Luka looked to her lap and her eyebrows were furrowed.

**GENERAL POV**

Miku raised an eyebrow and put her right hand on Luka's back, she patted it saying "What's wrong? You can tell me everything."

Luka looked to Miku with all of her determination.

"Miku—I… I… I've been wanting to tell you—"

"What is it?" Miku tilted her head.

"I—I've been… uhhhh"

"MIKU I'M INLO—" Luka was cut off when she saw Rin preparing to hug Miku.

Which she did.

Rin hugged Miku from behind and Miku giggled, Luka frowned and looked to the grey clouds.

_Looks like the sky is agreeing with me._

Luka stood up and said "Got to go, good bye Rin, and Miku."

Luka walked away.

"What happened to her?" Rin asked.

"I do not know." Miku said quietly.

Luka laid herself on the grass beside the river; she stared at the grey sky and sang;

_I need a little luck than a little bit_

'_Cause every time I get stuck the words won't fit._

_And every time that I try I get tongue tied_

_I'll need a little good luck to get me by_

Luka sighed and continued singing;

_I need a little more help than a little bit_

_Like the perfect one word_

_No one's heard yet_

Luka sighed again as she sat up and stared to the river.

_Miku…. Why are you so-_

_Who really are you? _

Meanwhile, Rin was chit-chattering about her day in the council, but Miku was drifted in her thoughts.

_Megurine Luka…_

_Your name keeps repeating in my mind.._

_Who are you to me, Eh Luka?_

* * *

__**A/N- sorry if I took sooooo long to update. honestly guys, I've been so lazy with my messed up life. meh. I'll try to update daily alright? and oh.. I need more reviews. Without the reviews, I can't accomplish anything like thizz. thanks and more power to you guyssss :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Oi, Miku, what time is it?" Rin asked as she stopped chit-chattering, Miku came back to her senses and chuckled.

"What is it again?"

"What time is it?"

"Oh, it's 4:30." Miku said as she looked at her wrist watch, Rin grinned she took Miku by the wrists and ran.

Miku and Rin ran until they arrived at an abandoned factory, the place was like a science laboratory, Miku gasped as she freed herself from Rin's grasp, Rin stood there in shock.

Miku leaned down as she saw a stereo tape.

"What's that Miku?" Rin asked as she approached her.

Miku took the stereo tape and hid it in her pocket "Nothing… what is this place anyway?"

Rin smiled and said "I was, strolling when I found this place, look!" Rin said as she ushered Miku to an empty room.

The walls and the ceilings are all white, there's only one couch and the color of the couch was red.

"What is this room?" Miku asked.

"I don't know, but I found this." Rin saw a switch and she pressed it.

**At Shion Military Group**

"Sir! Someone pressed the button!" the officer said to the Commander

"What? Where are the cameras?!"

"Oliver, what's happening?" Kaito said as he went inside.

"Someone pressed the security button, where are the stupid cameras!" The commander whose name is Oliver said.

"The cameras are offline sir." The officer said.

"What the hell is happening? The security cameras-" Kaito was cut off when he heard an eerie voice, he covered his ears, and everyone did the same.

"WHAT KIND OF VOICE IS THAT!" Kaito managed to say.

**AT LUKA**

Luka covered her ears as she heard an eerie voice, more like on a dreaded singer who's singing her last song with all of her might, and with her highest pitch.

Luka stood up, ears are still covered with her hands, she ran to the source of the voice.

**BACK AT MIKU AND RIN**

Rin knelt down as she can't take the eerie voice any longer.

Miku who was the source of the voice keep hanging on the last note, and the symbols on her right shoulder, were glowing in red.

Dark wind was surrounding Miku.

(**A/N- miku's voice would be in the Love is War song, you know the high pitch part. Well, imagine it in its HIGHEST PITCH XD)**

Luka ran, her ears were covered by her hands, then she arrived at a large gate, she climbed, and jumped… she then opened the abandoned factory, she followed the eerie voice, then she saw Rin all pale, and her breathing was unstable, Luka gasped as she saw Miku.

Miku was kneeling and her hands were on her head, she was the source of the eerie voice.

"AHHHHH-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The pitch went higher and higher, until the ground shook, Luka picked up Rin.

She ran to Miku and she saw Miku'e eyes were dilated, Luka's eyes widened.

The ground shook, until the factory was shaking also. Luka did the unexpected, she slapped Miku. But Miku fell on the ground, Luka who was avoiding the debris while carrying Rin, came to Miku, but then again, Miku stood up, her eyes became red… she grinned at Luka and she started the eerie voice again.

"AHHHH- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" This time the pitch was higher, the wind that surround Miku became stronger, the shaking of the ground became stronger than the last one. Luke knelt down, she can't take the eerie voice any longer, tears were falling down from her eyes.

_Damn, what is happening to you?!_

Luka stood up along with Rin on her back; she grabbed Miku and got out of the factory, at the moment that they got up, the whole factory exploded…

Miku pulled out from the hold of Luka and pushed Luka off along with Rin, the two of them fell on the ground.

The shaking, the eerie voice, the black wind was gone, and the symbol on Miku's right shoulder was revealed **CV-O1, **but it didn't glow anymore.

Miku hysterically laughed.

Luka who was tired, fainted, the last thing that she saw was Kaito along with his soldiers, and Miku who was laughing hysterically.

_Who are you… Hatsune Miku?_

* * *

"Hello father?" Kaito said over the phone

"I heard that CV-01 was activated, and what happened?"

"**IT **wrecks the whole factory father, **IT** caused a nationwide earthquake, and many people are suffering from deafness."

"I see. So what are your plans?"

"I'll keep her." Kaito said.

"I heard that Luka was affected too, how is she?"

"She's okay, she's in recovery right now."

"And how about Rin Kagamine?"

"She's in trauma right now."

"I see, take good care of CV-01 right now, she'll be the key of our goal my son."

"Yes father."

"This is the start of a new world, she's the only android left, let's not waste her power…. This is only the start."

"I'll be off now, take care." Kaito then dropped the phone.

* * *

"_I'll be saving you Miku, please.. don't waste this chance… use your voice to help.., not to destroy, you're different from them… Miku—"_

_Different flash of images then came flashing._

_A burning city._

_People who were crying._

_Lost children._

_Blood… everywhere._

_Diluted eyes._

_Begging people._

Miku woke up from her dream, in her dream, she saw a green eyed lady from her 20's with a glasses on and a pink hair.

_She looks like Luka.._

"She's awake!" Gakupo yelled.

"Where… what happened?" Miku said with confusion.

Kaito came in, along with Gakupo and Len.

"I must ask you that question, what happened before you lost your consciousness?" Kaito asked, his eyes were sharp as the knife.

_What… what happened?_

"I- do not." Miku said

"I see… it's okay, as long as you're safe." Kaito smiled.

"Where's Rin?" Miku asked.

"She's in the other room, she's not ready for visitors yet." Len said.

"What happened? Why did I end up here?" Miku asked.

"The factory that you trespasses triggered a security alarm, the earthquake, and the eerie voice's source was still unknown, and due to the sound waves the eerie voice created, the whole factory went down, the both of you were lucky, since Luka came… and she helped the both of you out."

Miku nodded and said "I see, where is she right now?"

"You're not allowed to see her." Kaito said

"Hey, we just visited her a minute ago!" Len protested.

Kaito glared at Len and said "She needs to rest, her left arm, and right foot was damaged because of the debris and she carried two persons outside the huge factory."

Len nodded

"But,-" Gakupo was cut off when Kaito said "No buts.. as her fiancée, I need to secure her health. Miku, please take care of yourself, and see you in school." Kaito flashed a smiled at Miku and went out.

"He's just upset of Luka." Len smiled

Miku nodded and said "I need to thank Luka."

"The only thank you that she'll need is for you to be healthy, so lay back there and take a good night nap!" Gakupo exclaimed, Miku smiled and laid back down.

* * *

Lily who was visiting Luka smiled.

Luka who was reading a book, smiled back and asked "How's Miku? Is she awake yet?"

Lily nodded and said "She's still weak and frail, and it seems that she can't remember a thing." Kaito sat down on the chair and he put his right hand under his chin and continued "You said that she was the source of the eerie voice, hmmm. It must be something about her past.. maybe Miku is a killing machine… It's just my hypothesis.."

"Here" Luka gave Lily a stereo tape.

"What's this?" Lily asked as she took the tape

"I found it in Miku's pocket.. take care of it."

Lily nodded and she put the stereo tape on her bag.

"Lily, can you research about CV-01?" Luka asked.

Lily smiled and said "Sure thing"

"Thanks.."

Kaito came in and said "Oh, so you're awake, Miku's awake and I said to her that you're not available for visitors yet."

"Hey, what about me?!" Lily asked

"Ah… well, I don't know."

"Screw you Kaito."

Kaito chuckled and said "Me and Luka needs to talk privately, so…"

"Fine." Lily pouted and kissed Luka on the forehead "Take care."

When Lily was out of the view, Kaito sighed and said "It's about Hatsune MIku."

"What about her?"

Kaito gulped for a moment and continued "It all started a thousand years before-"

**A/N- I LOVE YOU ALL XXX**


	6. Chapter 6

_Lily nodded and said "She's still weak and frail, and it seems that she can't remember a thing." Kaito sat down on the chair and she put her right hand under her chin and continued "You said that she was the source of the eerie voice, hmmm. It must be something about her past.. maybe Miku is a killing machine… It's just my hypothesis.."_

_"Here" Luka gave Lily a stereo tape._

_"What's this?" Lily asked as she took the tape_

_"I found it in Miku's pocket.. take care of it."_

_Lily nodded and she put the stereo tape on her bag._

_"Lily, can you research about CV-01?" Luka asked._

_Lily smiled and said "Sure thing"_

_"Thanks.."_

_Kaito came in and said "Oh, so you're awake, Miku's awake and I said to her that you're not available for visitors yet."_

_"Hey, what about me?!" Lily asked_

_"Ah… well, I don't know."_

_"Screw you Kaito."_

_Kaito chuckled and said "Me and Luka needs to talk privately, so…"_

_"Fine." Lily pouted and kissed Luka on the forehead "Take care."_

_When Lily was out of the view, Kaito sighed and said "It's about Hatsune MIku."_

_"What about her?"_

_Kaito gulped for a moment and continued "It all started a thousand years before-"_

* * *

"Before we were born, Hatsune Miku, or CV-01 is an android, she's not the only android that has been created, there are many androids just like her, each android are equipped with unique abilities." Kaito straightened his self and continued "The androids were created by Ms. Megurine Lukasane.."

Luka's eyes widened and signaled Kaito to continue "And yes, she's your very great grandmother, she wanted to live in a peaceful world, but the androids that she created malfunctioned, turning their unique abilities to become harmful, and dangerous abilities.."

"Wait, what do you mean by unique abilities? I don't get you." Luka said

"I see, the unique abilities that I'm talking about… let's use Miku for example. Miku has a unique voice, she can smoothen one's hearts by singing…" Kaito said.

Luka nodded, and said "But then, how did she became evil?"

Kaito leaned on the chair and continued "The androids became uncontrollable, and the whole Japan became in chaos, the whole world was in chaos, and the only thing to do is to destroy all of the androids.. So then, the androids were destroyed, and Ms. Kasane was condemned because of that."

"And what did they do to her?" Luka asked.

"She remained hidden…. "

Kaito stood up and sat next to Luka. "But little did we know that there was the last android remaining, the most powerful one to be exact.."

Luka smiled

"It was Hatsune Miku, but among them, she was different, she was kind, gentle, and would never hurt any living creature… but not until that night."

Luka gasped and tears were falling from her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Kaito asked as he held Luka's hands

"I—I don't know…" Luka stuttered.

"Do you want me to continue?" Kaito asked.

"Y—Yes, please.."

"The other country wanted to invade our country, so we were ready for war, but.. Miku lost her control, I mean, just like the other androids she became uncontrollable, and she was malfunctioning, her unique abilities became the complete opposite… Using her voice, Miku ordered everyone to fight for their lives, and so they did, the mission was successful but countless lives were gone, lost…especially Ms. Kasane's life, it was gone like a bubble, and because of that, Miku came back to her senses, cursing herself for the lost of her only friend…" Kaito was cut off when Luka started sobbing.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kaito asked.

"I—I don't know… I can't stop crying… what is happening to me?" Luka asked, teary eyed.

Kaito patted her head and he rested her head to his chest, Luka continued crying

"And so, she used her powers to forget everything, and she left herself sleeping for a thousand years, not until we found her."

Luka lay back to her bed, and Kaito sat back on the chair.

"And then she found us… she found you."

Luka smiled, "how did you know all of this?"

"I worked in the military, and there were hidden files about Miku."

"I see, can I have a copy of them?"

"It's classified information."

Luka smiled weakly to Kaito and said "So, I can't perform with her on the festival?"

"You can perform with her, she's stable right now.."

"I see, but how did she lose control?" Luka asked

"It's because, the old factory was Ms. Kasane's laboratory, maybe she remembered something, and it triggered her emotions."

Luka nodded and Kaito got up, he waved his hand and said "See you tomorrow at school."

* * *

_Kaito is worried about me? Why is he telling me those things? He doesn't know about my feelings for Miku… I mean, I hide it well, but what if Miku likes me? And Kaito sensed it… that would be impossible since-_

"You're over-thinking, stop that." Someone cut her off, when Luka looked at the person, it was Miku

"MIKU!" Luka can't stop herself, she got up and hugged Miku.

"Hey, calm down, I'm still alive, you're still weak, sit down." Miku said as she walked towards the bed, Luka was still hugging her, and accidentally, Miku slipped, the both of them fell on the bed.. Miku was on top of Luka and Luka's arms are on the back of the neck of Miku..

The both of the stared to each other for a moment

"Luka…" Miku whispered

Luka couldn't respond, she stared to Miku's teal eyes and she opened her mouth a little.

Miku furiously blushed and stood up…. "SORRY ABOUT THAT!"

Luka who was still lying on the bed, got up and blushed furiously "I SHOULD BE THE ONE WHO'S SORRY!" Luka bowed down and Miku did the same.

They looked to each other and laughed.

"So, how are you? are you okay?" Luka asked.

"Yes, all thanks to you, Luka." Miku smiled

Luka blushed and said "You're welcome…"

"So have you heard about Rin?" Miku asked

"You didn't know?"

"The people in here wouldn't tell me, they told me that it's better that I don't know."

_So everyone knows about Miku, except for herself?_

"She's traumatized right now.."

"Wha? But-"

"It's okay, they told me that she's under rehabilitation and she's doing good."

Miku nodded and said "I guess so… See you tomorrow Luka."

Luka sat on her bed, senseless..

* * *

It was a sunny Monday morning in Crypton Academy, and Luka sat on the railing in the rooftop.. Then Miku showed up

"Hey Luka!" Miku greeted, Luka smiled and took out two lunch boxes

"Here, I made this…" Luka said as she jumped from the railings and followed Miku as she sat on the bench.

"Thanks Luka!"

The both of them ate, not until the clouds turned to gray, Miku got up and went to the railings, she smiled widely and Luka was confused

"What's wrong?" Luka asked

"RIN IS BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" Miku yelled, Luka ran to Miku and they looked to the school garden they saw Rin with Len greeted by Kaito.

* * *

**after class**—

Miku went to Rin's table.

"Hey Rin! How are you?" Miku asked.

Rin smiled to her and said "Follow me." Rin stood up and grabbed Miku's wrists, they went to the backpart of the school and pinned Miku

"What are you doing?" Miku stuttered

**A/N- ****) sorry for the late update, I got busy with reading some booooooks, and I was busy too with our soccer practice**


End file.
